Fairies and Dragons3
by Luiz4200
Summary: Fairies and Dragons is now a trilogy. Which new challenges the average kid who no one understands and the American Dragon will face together?
1. Sweet Reunions

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Fairly OddParents, American Dragon: Jake Long, or any character from any of the series.**

**Fairies and Dragons3**

Somehow, Denzel Crocker managed to get a dream charm and decided to use it on another plan to capture FAIRY GODPARENTS.

Denzel Crocker is inside the dream realm. "Finally, with this magical charm I, Denzel Crocker, will get into Timmy Turner's dreams, getting enough into his memories to learn a weakness that will allow me to catch his FAIRY GODPARENTS!" He notices a door with his name on it. "But first, I'll check on my own life just for a test and perhaps remember something about the happy boy Mom claims I once was."

Crocker enters his dream and sees the day he throws a nine ball against a wall inside his bedroom.

"Hi, I'm Cosmo."

"And I'm Wanda."

"And we're your FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

Despite what Jorgen said about no magic in the world being able to restore his memory of ever having Fairy Godparents this experience in dream world actually did it. Crocker also sees how he lost Cosmo and Wanda.

"TURNER! He must have travelled back in time to learn why I hate March, 15th and accidentally made me lose my FAIRY GODPARENTS, causing exactly what he tried to avoid what an irony. He's gonna pay for that. But the most important is: I was the one who wrote me the message about FAIRY GODPARENTS being real. Probably because my happy self hoped to get reunited with Cosmo and Wanda. Don't worry, past self. I will get them. And use their powers to rule Earth."

Because Crocker spent the whole night reviewing his past he didn't get into Timmy's dream tonight. Now we see the Longs in their morning.

"Mom, Dad? Wouldn't the Turners join us for lunch?" Jake asks.

"Timmy and his Father went to the airport to pick friends from Dimmsdale who came to visit town. The Father of one of them came here on business and brought them to see their old friend again." Jonathan explains.

Rose knocks on the door.

"Hi, Rose. Are you trying to slay my brother again?" Haley asks.

"Slay? What are you talking about, Haleykins?" Jonathan asks.

"Rose was a member of a clan of hunters who seeks to destroy all magical creatures. Mainly Dragons. When they reunited all 13 crystal aztec skulls they tried to use their power to wish for the destruction of all magical creatures but Rose interfered with the wish so the Huntsclan was destroyed instead. She survived because Jake wished the Huntsclan had never taken her away from her family and two Huntsboys named 88 and 89 survived because they utilized a loophole to leave the Huntsclan so the wish didn't affect them. The Huntsboys later found a magic lamp and wished for the Huntsclan to be restored. Spud later utilized the lamp to wish they all forgot whatever is related to the American Dragon's identity and to make Rose remember all about her life as Huntsgirl." Haley explains.

"Don't worry, guys." Rose says. "I'm no longer a part of the Huntsclan."

"Perhaps, but we'll keep an eye on you." Susan says.

"Mom, please." Jake says.

Timmy and his Dad meet A.J.'s Dad, Chester and A.J. at the airport. They all go to the hotel where our visitors are checked in and then A.J.'s Dad went to carry on business while Mr. Turner took the kids to the skate park, where Jake, Trixie, Spud and Rose are having some fun.

"Rose, how did you get back? Wasn't your family transfered to Hong Kong?" Jake asks.

"We moved back." Rose explains.

"And did my wish actually restore your memory?" Spud asks.

"Yes, Spud. Thank you." Rose answers.

"But we're gonna keep an eye on you." Trixie warns.

Timmy arrives with his friends back from Dimmsdale.

"Jake. Who's that friend of yours?" Timmy asks.

"She's Rose. I've talked about her before. And who are these friends of yours?" Jake asks.

"These are Chester and A.J." They nod as Timmy introduces them. "Chester. A.J., these are my new friends, Jake, Rose, Trixie and..."

"Spud!" A.J. interrupts.

"Do you know him?" Timmy asks.

"We've met when we studied at Pandarus's Genius Institute. We were challenged to open a mystery box and he won. I want a rematch." A.J. explains.

Luckily for Timmy he warned his new friends that A.J. doesn't know about fairies and other magical creatures. He told them that Chester's experience with Norm the Genie allowed him to know about Cosmo and Wanda but they agreed never mention it again. Team Dragon decided not to tell him about Jake's secret so they won't mention Pandora's Box.

"Dude, don't make a big deal of it." Spud says.

"That's easy for you to say. You don't have a reputation as a genius to keep. You don't even care about that." A.J. says.

"And how do you expect to have the rematch? The box isn't available." Spud says.

"There's other games that measures the player's intelligence. What about some chess?" A.J. suggests.

"I don't care about who's the smartest one of us but I agree with the challenge as long as we agree there's gonna be no rematch no matter who wins the game." Spud says.

"Deal." A.J. says.

While our little geniuses settle their differences let's see what else is going on. The other kids are enjoying the skate park.

"Trixie. You and Jake rock." Chester says.

"Thanks, Chester." Jake says.

"Chester, what about your skateboarding skills?" Trixie asks.

"Watch and learn, girl." Chester replies.

After more time, Spud wins the game (sorry, A.J. fans) and Chester and A.J. go back to the hotel before it's dark. A messenger Pixie brings Jake a message from Lao Shi.

"We must go to Gramps's shop. Hurry." Jake says.

"What's the rush, Jake? Timmy can wish us there quickly." Cosmo reminds the American Dragon.

"Oh, Timmy, you're the kid with Fairy Godparents Jake told me about?" Rose asks.

If you don't know how Rose can learn about Timmy's fairies without causing him to lose them you didn't read the loophole mentioned in the other two parts of my now trilogy.

"Right. And I wish we were at Lao Shi's shop." Timmy says.

Cosmo and Wanda lift their wands and POOF them to the shop.

"Young Dragon, any special reason for you to use Timmy Turner's Fairy Godparents to get here?" Lao Shi asks.

"I believed there would be no trouble." Jake answers.

"Jake, the magic of Fairy Godparents must only be used in case of emergency." Lao Shi says.

"What a nagger." Cosmo comments. "He just reminds me about Wanda." He notices her staring at him. "I said something stupid, right?"

"Anyway, kid, it's a good thing the boy with, may I say in front of Rose?" Fu Dog asks and they all nod. "It's a good thing the kid with Fairy Godparents is here because it might be of his concern. The Dragon Council got word from his spies that Chang is after some device that changes people's voices so she can use a kid's Fairy Godparents to make Dragons rulers of Earth. And since Timmy's the only one with Fairy Godparents as far as she knows ahe might be after him. After that no wonder the fairies won't tell us about their godchildren."

"Dude, which fairy would be stupid enough to fall for this trick?" Trixie asks.

They all stare at Cosmo, who doesn't have a time to ask why as Wanda explains about Trixie's doubt.

"It doesn't matter if the fairy knows or not who really makes the wish. Fairy Godparents must grant any wishes made using their godchildren's voices." Wanda says.

"Young Dragon, you must keep watching Timmy so he'll be safe from whatever Chang planned. It's a good thing his parents know the secret. Both yours and his." Lao Shi says.

"But my two best friends from Dimmsdale are here and we already made plans. What if Chang puts any of them in danger?" Timmy asks.

"Calling it off would be too suspicious but don't worry. We'll make sure you and your friends will be all safe." Lao Shi says.

**If you wanna know what's gonna happen you must wait for the next chapter. This one is already too long. Please review. And I hope Mika555 is satisfied that I brought a pixie from ADJL for my fic.**


	2. Bittereturn

**For the reviewers who believed me to have utilized every magical enemy of Timmy Turner in the other two 'Fairies and Dragons' fics this chapter is gonna be a big surprise.**

Chang has just arrived at New York and is now wondering how to get into Timmy Turner and his Fairy Godparents and figures how hard it is not only because Timmy is Jake Long's neighbor but also because they were warned by the Dragon Council about her.

"Drat." Chang says. "How will I get past their security to get to Timmy Turner?"

After that Chang hears a mysterious voice. An age-weakened one. "Did you say Timmy Turner?"

"Yes. And who are you?"

"I am Alden Bitteroot. And I have an old score to settle with Timmy Turner."

**Flashback begins:**

_Alden Bitteroot finally leaves the old well of Dimmsdale without falling back because of someone throwing away a sandwich._

"_Finally. After all those years I'm free for good from that stupid well. I've lost account of how many times I've thrown back as soon as I left it." Alden Bitteroot takes a look at the area and not only discovers how much things have changed but also that Bitterburg was renamed Dimmsdale after Dale Dimm. "Hmmm. Before throwing me on that well Dale Dimm had never done anything to deserve this homage but that kid already was sure this town should be named after him. There's only one explanation for that. Eventually this town must have lost all evidence of Dale Dimm's existence so in order to prove to a friend that Dale Dimm really existed that meddling kid must have travelled back in time to get proof of his existence and he only could travel through time with help from FAIRY GODPARENTS! Now I must find some records to see if that kid still exists on this time so I can exact my revenge."_

_Alden Bitteroot flies around town and notices the school. Breaking into the records he discovers the kid who ruined his plans is Timmy Turner, a buck-toothed boy who moved to New York so he flies there to exact revenge._

**Flashback ends.**

"Nice flashback, Bitteroot. Well, I'll need some help." Chang says.

They go to Timmy's house, where he and his friends are watching 'Crash Nebula Meets the Crimson Chin'.

"Timmy, who's that pig-tailed girl and why is she here?" Chester asks.

"This is Jake's little sister, Haley. Their parents wouldn't let him come here without her." Timmy explains.

"Who wants cupcakes? I baked them by myself." Haley says.

Each kid grabs one and eats it.

"These are the best cupcakes I ever ate." Chester explains.

"Thank you, er..."

"Chester McBadbat."

"Thank you, Chester." Haley says.

"Quiet, Haley. The intermission is over." Jake says.

Outside the house, Alden Bitteroot tries to get inside but is kept out by the same spell that protected the Long household when Dr. Diente tried to kidnap Haley to get one of her teeth.

Chang sarcastically comments. "Nice job, Bitteroot. Now what are you gonna do?"

"Don't worry, Chang." Bitteroot says. "I have a plan." He fakes his voice while screaming. "Hey! Timmy's Dad! It's me, a former neighbor you hate. I came here from Dimmsdale and suffered an accident. I hope nobody comes here to mock me in my moment of disgrace."

Chang is sarcastic again. "Oh, what a clever plan of yours. I'm sure there's someone stupid enough to fall for that."

The more she despises humans she never believed anyone would be stupid enough for such a lame trick but Timmy's Dad proves her wrong.

"Dinkleberg, is that you? I hope so, because I intend to laugh at your misfortune."

Chang and Bitteroot capture Mr. Turner and use him as hostage to force Mrs. Turner to deactivate the magical barrier. They now enter the house and try to get Timmy Turner and his Fairy Godparents.

"We finally met again, Timmy Turner. Surrender yourself and your friends won't get hurt." Bitteroot says.

"Timmy, do you know that witch?" A.J. asks.

"He's Alden Bitteroot." Timmy says. "The long-forgotten so-called witch hunter is actually a real witch who hunted phonies to get money and power."

"Exactly." Bitteroot says. "And I would have gotten away with that without you, you meddling kid."

"Impossible. How could he be there to stop you if he still hadn't been born?" A.J. asks.

"Easy. He travelled back in time with help from his FAIRY GODPARENTS!!!" Bitteroot says.

"Hey. You talk like Denzel Crocker." Jake says.

"Do you know Crocker?" Chester asks.

"He's our teacher here now." Jake explains.

"Sorry for hearing that." Chester says.

Bitteroot and Chang were so powerful as a team Jake and Haley had no choice but DRAGON UP in front of Chester and A.J.

"They're dragons!? Cool!" Chester says.

A.J. is mortified. "That... is... impossible."

Chang's monkey helper, Bananas B, takes advantage of the situation to point a knife at A.J.'s neck. Our heroes now surrender and Chang swaps voices with Timmy Turner.

Chang speaks with Timmy's voice. "Success! Now that I control Timmy Turner's voice I can force his Fairy Godparents to grant my wishes. And I wish the world was ruled by Dragons."

"Forget it, Chang. I wished them to spend the night at Fairy World for their protection." Timmy says with Chang's voice.

"Fine, then I'll just keep you on captivity until they get back and then I make the wish." Chang says.

"Forget it Chang. I want to destroy him to exact my revenge and that's what I'm gonna do." Bitteroot says.

With that, Chang and Bitteroot were no longer allies and started to fight each other. It distracts Bananas B enough time to make Chester pull him away from A.J. Rose then pulled a net made of sphinix hair previously wished by Timmy and uses it to trap Chang. Outnumbered, Alden Bitteroot was easily defeated. Both him and Chang were sent to the Island of Draco after Timmy gets his voice back. The problem now is how will A.J. react about all he discovered about magic now. He then recovers himself.

"What exactly happened here?" A.J. asks.

Timmy explains that he has Fairy Godparents but had to keep them a secret because of Da Rules. Because he learned about other magical creatures before learning about fairies Timmy could let A.J. know about his Fairy Godparents without losing them for that. He also explains Jake and Haley come from a family of mystical Dragons on their Mom's side. He also explains about those who can learn the secret, how Chester learned the truth because of Norm the Genie and asks him to keep it a secret.

A.J. is still a little scared. "Okay. But I have a doubt. Why did you never wish Vicky to stop being so mean?"

"I did it but the wish turned her Icky into a bug that would make whatever host so mean as her. Eventually he got back to her." Timmy explains.

In the next morning Cosmo and Wanda come back and A.J. introduces himself to them. Jorgen also introduces himself to remind A.J. about Da Rules. Chester and A.J. go back to Dimmsdale.

**Eventually I'll write more but I'll focus iin other fics. Please Review and send suggestions.**


	3. Fairyversary

**Fairyversary**

The Longs and the Turners are watching a school play where Haley played the role of Cinderella. All the viewers loved her, much to her brother's dismay, since she would have another accomplishment to rub on his face. They now get back to their homes, except for Jake, Haley and Lao Shi, who had another Dragon Emergency. After that the dragons also get back home.

"Why didn't Timmy bring his Fairy Godparents with him to help?" Haley asks. "I thought he liked to get involved."

"Haley, we mustn't rely on Fairy Godparents for everything. Protecting the magical community is our job. Not theirs." Lao Shi says.

"Timmy said something about Cosmo and Wanda helping their son to prepare a Fairyversary for his godchild." Jake says.

"What's a Fairyversary?" Haley asks.

"It's a party to celebrate the rare occasions where a kid with Fairy Godparents manages to keep them for a whole year." Lao Shi explains.

"Why is it so rare?" Haley asks.

"Timmy says that when he had his Fairyversary he was told the main reason is the fact that some godchildren fail to keep their fairies a secret for such a long time. He also said the main gift the godchildren receive at such parties is a Fairyversary muffin, which tastes bad but grants a rule-free wish to each one who takes a bite of it." Jake says.

"Who's that lucky kid who's about to get such a powerful muffin?" Haley asks.

"Timmy said that Cosmo and Wanda can't tell anybody about that because of Da Rules. We must learn on our own or not learn after all." Jake explains.

"Forget it, young ones. It could be anyone in this town or any other town on Earth." Lao Shi says.

In the next morning, Denzel Crocker is on his fairy-hunting van keeping track of a muffin-shaped source of magic heading towards the school.

"Another magical muffin. Timmy Turner might have foiled the other time I utilized a magic muffin to catch a FAIRY GODPARENT and use it's power to take over the world and later wished everyone including me to forget it all but my dream charm reminded me of everything and now I know I can't let Turner tell anyone about his FAIRY GODPARENTS in order to keep them under my power."

Under close inspection, Crocker discovers the muffin is inside a lunch bag being carried by the red-haired boy seen as a freak in 'Magic Enemy #1'. He tries to fish it like when he tried to grab Timmy's Fairyversary muffin but accidentally got Principal Waxelplax. This time he actually grabs the bag with the muffin. The kid tries to pull it back and the muffin is accidentally thrown at Rotwood, who realizes there's something special about it and takes it to his office. Not knowing what it is, he decides to call Jake and Timmy to his office.

"Mr. Turner. Mr. Long. Do you have any idea of what it is?" Rotwood asks.

"Yes. It's a Fairyversary muffin. Please let us keep it." Timmy explains.

Rotwood gives Timmy the muffin and after class they give it to Lao Shi, who keeps it in a special box that keeps it from being detected so Crocker won't find it again. Lenny, Cosmo and Wanda's son, still can't tell who his godchild is but says he's gonna pick the muffin back as soon as his godchild thinks about a way to use it. Unfortunately for them, Crocker doesn't give up so easily. Knowing Jake's family secret, the fairy-obsessed teacher suspected the muffin was hidden somewhere in Lao Shi's store and went there looking for it. Crocker eventually finds the muffin and prepares himself to bite it but when he was about to do so it's pulled away from him by a red dragon tail.

"Jake Long? Give back my muffin now! Or I'll give you an F!" Crocker says.

"My brother is already used to Fs. It won't affect him." Haley says.

Jake growls at her comment.

"In that case I'm gonna have to use violence." Crocker pulls a Huntstaff.

"Where did you get that?" Jake asks.

"Internet." Crocker says. "Some guy who went by the penname Huntsboy88 had some of these for sale. I'm a fairy hunter but I knew it was a matter of time until I would need dragon hunting weapons."

For someone who didn't have the Huntsclan training Crocker actually did a good job with the Huntstaff. In order to keep Crocker from grabbing the muffin, Haley ate it whole and understood how Timmy knew it couldn't be used to wish for a better tasting one. Crocker was so stunned Jake took advantage of it to knock him down. Haley then makes her wish.

**Lenny is a character I created for the fic 'Veronica's Revenge'. If you want to know what Haley wished for you must wait for the next chapter. I have already made up my mind about that so don't send suggestions. Only guesses. Please R&R. I don't know if they make a big deal of that but just in case, I don't own Cinderella. After all those years I believe nobody does.**


	4. Fairly OddDragon

**Fairly OddDragon**

A huge POOF appears around Haley Long after she uses the Fairyversary muffin to make a rule-free wish. The smoke leaves, revealing Haley in her human form but with fairy-like wings instead of her regular dragon ones, a crown floating over her head and a magic wand held in her right hand. Timmy Turner, who saw Crocker entering Lao Shi's store, entered there with Jake's friends, parents and grandfather. Timmy then wishes Crocker and his stuff back at his home. They then talk to Haley.

"Haley, what did you wish?" Jake asks.

"I wished to become a Fairy Godmother." Haley answers.

"I told you, Haley. We prefer the name Fairy Godparents." Wanda says.

"Haley, do you have any idea of the consequences of such wish?" Timmy asks.

"Why? What's wrong with becoming a Fairy?" Haley asks.

As if in cue, a BOOM is heard and Jorgen appears.

"Jorgen Von Strangle?" Timmy asks.

"Exactly. I'm Jorgen Von Strangle, the toughest fairy in the universe. And I'm here because of her." Jorgen points to Haley. "Rule-free or not, she's a Fairy Godparent now and it's my duty to make sure she'll follow Da Rules!"

"What's Da Rules?" Haley asks.

"Da Rules is the book that contains all the rules we, Fairy Godparents, must follow." Jorgen explains. "And I'll warn you. The gender-specific denominations of the job were invented by humans who initially saw a problem with male fairies. We've always used the gender-neutral description even before the human race started to exist. Is that OK with you?"

"Fine." She answers.

"Good. And now that you're a Fairy Godparent you must be trained in how to use your new powers without problem." Jorgen says.

"Really? And when will my instructor show up to train me?" Haley asks.

"I am the instructor! And I won't stay here. You must come with me to Fairy World where you'll spend four yesr of training in the Fairy Academy." Jorgen says.

"Come on. Four years? It shouldn't take so long just to teach someone how to use a wand. Can't you just let her here and give some basic hints?" Jake asks.

"DO YOU THINK I'M FLEXIBLE LIKE THE DRAGON COUNCIL?" Jorgen asks.

Now Jake was scared. The safety Jorgen shows while calling the Dragon Council 'flexible' makes him scarier than he already was. Granted, both Jorgen and the Dragon Council didn't like the idea of Trixie and Spud knowing about the magical community but while the Dragon Council scolded me and held it against me in an evaluation Jorgen made it clear the only reason he didn't take Cosmo and Wanda away from Timmy was because a loophole that allowed Trixie and Spud to know about it without breaking Da Rules.

"Please, Mr. Von Strangle, let my daughter stay here." Susan pleads.

"I can't, Mrs. Long." Jorgen says. "Unless some child agrees to be her godchild despite the fact she hasn't been trained." He looks at Jake. "You said it shouldn't be hard to learn how to use a wand. Would you like if your sister had to grant you every rule-abiding wish you make?"

Jake smiles with a malicious grin. "Where do I sign?"

Jorgen BOOMs a contract. "Here. It's a waiver. Every godchild whose Fairy Godparent didn't get a proper fairy training must sign it."

"Jake, I think you should read the contract before signing it." Jonathan says.

"Jonathan!" Susan says. "We don't have time for it. Just let Jake sign it so we can keep our Haley."

"What? I'll have to be my own brother's Fairy Godmother?" Haley asks.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Jorgen asks. "It's FAIRY GODPARENT!!! And yes, you must be your brother's Fairy Godparent. Fairy Godparents don't have the freedom to pick godchildren and, in your case, you have no choice unless somebody else agrees to be your godchild."

Spud was about to show interest when Trixie hits him with her elbow.

"It's a deal. Haley will remain on Earth as Jake Long's Fairy Godparent in probation. It's Friday now so I'll comeback at Sunday by midnight to decide if she'll be allowed into Godparenting without training or not. Regardless of how good she is there's some rules that must be followed. The most important of them all is never revealing Haley as Jake's fairy to non-magical humans unless they also have Fairy Godparents or are included in another loophole being that the revelation in these cases mustn't be made by the fairy. Given the special circumstances the secret may be told to non-magical humans related to Haley. Until I return to announce my decision, Binky will stay here to supervise you." Jorgen BOOMs Binky there. "Before the official introduction I'll give Haley some further instructions. Jake, you'd better take this time to get tips from Timmy about being a godchild."

**Intro song:**

_Jake is an average kid that no one understands._

Mom and Dad and Vicky always giving him commands 

_Vicky: Bed twerp! _

_The doom and gloom up in his room is broken instantly by his magic little sister,_

_She grants his every wish cuz in reality_

_She is his Oddparent_

_Fairly Oddparent_

_Haley: Wands and wings. Cute crowny things _

_Oddparent, fairly odd parent_

_Really mod, peapod, buff bod, hot rod _

_Jake: Obtuse, rubber goose, green moose, guava juice, giant snake, birthday cake, large fries, chocolate shake! Oddparent, fairly odd parent_

_It flips your lid when you are the kid with a fairly oddparent! _

_Vicky: Yeah right! (POP!)_

Spud: Vicky? That siren who almost bought Jake in a charity auction?

Timmy: No, a former babysitter of mine. I know she has nothing with Jake but the author loves the song.

Spud: Oh...

Luiz4200: May I continue?

Jake: Sure.

**Back into the fic.**

After Timmy gives Jake some hints a nine-ball crashes in front of the latter and Haley comes out of it.

"Hi, Jake. I'm Haley. And I am your Fairy Godparent."

"And I'm Binky Abdul. Haley's supervisor."

"Haley, you must grant me every wish, right?" Jake asks.

"Every rule-abiding wish, Jake." Haley answers.

"Fine, then I wish a chocolate shake." Jake says.

Cosmo sees she granted the wish correctly. "What? No chocolate snake?"

"Haley, I wish one chocolate shake for Rose."

Despite the fact Haley doesn't trust Rose she has no choice but grant the wish.

"This is the beginning of something big." Jake says.

In the next morning, Jake prepares himself for more wishes. He and Haley prepare to another who-gets-to-the-bathroom-first competition when Haley decides to POOF herself to the bathroom but her wand fizzles. Jake enters the bathroom first.

"What went wrong?" Haley asks.

"Fairy magic can't be used to obtain unfair advantage in any competition. Even a small one like this." Binky explains.

After both siblings use the bathroom, Jake and Haley prepare themselves for breakfast.

Jake is not satisfied with what was served as breakfast. "I wish for a slice of chocolate cake."

"Jake, what about wishing one for me, too?" Haley asks, after granting the wish.

"You don't need your godchild's wish for such a simple thing as a cake." Binky says.

After they have their breakfast.

"Excuse me but I have to be at the skate park for the championship." Jake says.

"Take your sister with you, son." Jonathan commands.

"But, Dad..." Jake says but his dad interrupts him.

"No buts, little boy. Now she's your Fairy Godparent you must keep her around every possible time."

Binky POOFs himself into a bracelet on Haley's wrist.

"How did you do that?" Jake asks.

"Fairy Godparents are masters of disguise." Binky says. "We can impersonate anything, living or not, we want. If you don't want your sister around in her human form you can bring her as any object or animal you don't mind having around. Just have her close enough she can hear you making wishes."

Jake then wishes Haley to be his skateboard and rides her on the way to the skate park bringing Binky as a helmet. Upon arrival they leave the objects, turning them back to normal. Jake then wishes Haley and Binky to pose as two bracelets.

"Hi, Jake." Rose says and then she notices the bracelets. "Are these Haley and Binky? Why don't you have them in human form?"

"Binky is unknown here and I would have to make up something. And I don't want my little sister to be seen with me around here." Jake says.

"Jake. You should be nicer to your sister." Rose says.

Brad has just appeared. "The Bradster is gonna win this competition and there's nothing you can do about it. Unless you have a magical way to wish for your victory." He laughs and leaves Jake with an idea.

Jake whispers to Haley. "I wish I was the best skateborader ever."

A POOF is sound.

Haley whispers to Jake. "Jake, you can't use magic to obt..." Haley tries to warn Jake but he interrupts her.

"There's no time to listen to you."

Jake then prepares himself but when he starts the wish loses its effect.

"What happened to my extra skills?"

"I tried to warn you, Jake. You can't use fairy magic to obtain unfair advantage in any competition. It's against Da Rules."

"Then I wish Brad Morton lost all his skateboarding skills." Jake says.

"That would also be against Da Rules." Haley says. "I can't damage his performance in a way I didn't do with you and the others who performed either before or after you."

"And what about making the judges not choosing him as a winner?" Jake asks.

"I can't tamper with their free will either, Jake." Haley says.

Much to Jake's pleasure and Brad's horror, Spud wins again. Now Jake is left to think about new ways to enjoy the advantages of having a Fairy Godparent.

**I'm open for suggestions. What do you think Jake should wish for? With or without suggestions please Review.**


	5. The Long Weekend

**The Long Weekend**

The Longs prepare themselves for a camping trip in New Jersey. Jonathan is willing to see the statue the Sprites erected on his homage when he saved the from the Jersey Devil. Susan and Haley say to each other this is better than the Spartan Boot Camp but decide to tell Jonathan and Jake they want the whole family to be together. Jonathan is happy with the idea of having the whole family together and Jake likes the idea of having Haley around since she must grant every wish she makes since they're rule-abiding wishes. The Turners are also going to New Jersey. Jake, Haley, Binky (disguised as Haley's bracelet), Lao Shi, Fu Dog, Jonathan and Susan are going in Jonathan's car while Timmy, Spud, Trixie, Timmy's parents, Cosmo and Wanda (as goldfish) are travelling on Timmy's Dad's car.

"Dad, I must keep Haley in shape with that wish granting thing and the car trip is too long." Jake says. "Why can't I simply wish us there?"

"Jake, we can't get used to wish our way out of everything." Jonathan says. "Use Haley's wishes for simple things but don't get too much attention. Specially with all you have to deal on a daily basis."

"I agree with your father on this case, young dragon. Timmy Turner says that Denzel Crocker is not to be underestimated. And Turner has been keeping Cosmo and Wanda safe from Crocker for more time than you have your dragon powers so you'd better respect his experience." Lao Shi advices.

"Timmy worries too much. And what's the odds we're gonna meet Crocker today?" Jake says.

Unbeknownst to our heroes, Crocker is heading to New Jersey on his van.

"As soon as I arrive at the Jersey Woods I, Denzel Crocker, will capture and tame the Jersey Devil so I can use it to destroy Timmy Turner and capture his FAIRY GODPARENTS!!!" Crocker says.

In another car.

"Spud, don't eat all the marshmallows. We all want some." Trixie says.

"Don't worry, Trixie. If we run out of them I can get more." Timmy says.

"Oh, yeah?" Spud says. "What are you gonna do? You can't simply wish for" Spud pauses and notices Cosmo and Wanda. "Oh, right. You can."

"Timmy, your Dad really must care about your Fairy Godparents. I can't help but wonder what he's so interested about Da Rules." Mrs. Turner says.

"_There must be some loophole on this book allowing Timmy to wish for the death of the Dinklebergs. Or at least something that allows me to get rich."_ Dad thinks.

They arrive at the camping grounds, where Hans Rotwood and Sun Park have already estabilished themselves.

"Miss Park? What are you doing here?" Jake asks.

"Hans wanted to make me a surprise so he drove me here while I was blindfolded." Sun explains.

"The Longs and the Turners. Who else is going to appear?" Rotwood asks.

A car arrives and Rose and her family leave it.

"Rose? What a coincidence." Jake says, winking.

"Coincidence? Dude, you told me you talked her into convincing her family to get here. You even asked me not to tell your family because they don't trust her." He pauses. "Oops."

"Why would someone not to trust my Rose?" Rose's Dad says.

"Dad, there's something I must tell you." Rose says.

While they talk to each other, let's see the reaction of Jake's family.

"Jake, how could you talk the Huntsgirl into joining us? She might be able to trap us." Lao Shi says after grunting something in probably cantonese.

"Gramps, Rose is no longer Huntsgirl. We can trust her." Jake says.

"I hate to interrupt but I need a bathroom." Trixie says.

"Haley, I wish I had a porta-outhouse." (correct me if it has another name).

Haley grants Jake's wish and Trixie reliefs herself.

"I wish I had more marshmallows." Timmy says.

"Timmy, you shouldn't eat so much." Wanda says.

"I wish not only I had more marshmallows but also you had more chocolate." Timmy says.

Not being able to resist chocolate, Wanda grants the wish. Meanwhile, the sprites meet Jonathan Long, who was about to swat them until Jake warns him about who they are.

"Sorry." Jonathan says.

"No problem." A sprite says.

The sprites show the statue to Jonathan Long, who is impressed by their work but at the same time sad as he realizes how ridiculous he looks on those clothes. Meanwhile, a black van reaches the camping grounds and its driver reveals himself.

"Crocker, what brings you here?" Rotwood asks.

"Principal Rotwood, I am here to hunt the Jersey Devil so I can train it to help me into capturing FAIRY GODPARENTS!!!" Crocker sniffs around. "Wait just a minute. I feel the smell of FAIRIES." Timmy hides his goldfish behind him. "Fairies. Fairies. Fairies."

Haley is jumping graciously around the way. "Good morning, Mr. Crocker."

Crocker analyzes Haley's footprints. "Will you excuse me for a moment?" He runs into his van and talks unaware Timmy and Team Dragon are listening. "Fairy dust in Haley's footprints? There's only one explanation for that. In a last effort to keep me from eating the magic muffin, she must have eaten it and wished to become a FAIRY GODPARENT and now must grant wishes to her brother until they find a way to change her back. FAIRIES!!!"

"Haley, I wish you remind me never to ignore Timmy's warnings about Crocker." Jake says.

"With those deductive skills it's a good thing he's not obsessed with dragons or next time he would find the Island of Draco." Spud says.

"Kids, the meal is ready." Jonathan says.

While they eat, let's see Crocker.

"Using a Sphinix hair net on his butterfly net will modify it so not only it will be able to capture a FAIRY GODPARENT but also a DRAGON!" Crocker says.

After the meal and the tooth-brushing, Haley starts reading.

"Haley, are you studying for a test?" Jake asks.

"I did it yesterday, Jake. Now I'm reading Da Rules." Haley explains.

"Why? Doesn't the wand warn when you try to use it on a spell that goes against Da Rules?" Jake asks.

"Only with rules that can't be broken without using the wand. I must study the other rules to avoid risks. For example, I'm allowed to know which other kids have Fairy Godparents but I'm not allowed to tell. You must learn on your own." Haley explains.

"Do you know who Lenny's godchild is?" Jake asks.

"Yes, but I'm not allowed to tell you even if you wish for me to do it." Haley says.

"In that case I wish you were a comfortable chair for me to sit on." Jake says.

"Do I really have to do it?" Haley asks and Jake and Binky nod in confirmation. "Fine." She POOFs herself into a chair and Jake drops himself on her. "Ouch. Jake, did you have to sit like that?"

"No, I simply like to do it." Jake says.

"Jake, you should be nicer to your sister. I'm going for a walk. If you already got enough of being mean to your sister you can join me." Rose says.

Jake leaves his sister-chair, only to have her caught in Crocker's Sphinix-haired butterfly net.

"Let my sister go, Crocker. Or else..." Jake says.

"Or else what, Long?" Crocker turns himself into the armored version seen in Abra-Catastrophe! "You can't stop me now. Huahuahuahuahua!!!"

Jake and Rose actually try but he stops them with a flash of light and then freezes Rose and holds her hostage.

"Back off, Long. Or her new F will represent fried in the Sun!" Crocker says.

Crocker was so focused on Jake he didn't notice Sun Park, as a dragon, sneaking behind him. She took the scepter with Haley and freed her. Defeated, Crocker runs scared.

"I'm glad you all are saved but, Jake, I agree with Hunts, I mean, Rose. You were too mean to your sister." Sun says.

A BOOM is heard.

"I agree with that." Jorgen says. "But first, let's evaluate Haley on three criteria: Responsibility, she must care about your safety; Number of wishes; and Happiness, she must make you happy. Let's check. Responsibility: A. Number of Wishes: A. Happiness: A. Congratulations, Haley. You passed. I admit that when I left you with Jake I thought your lack of fairy training would give him trouble but you surprised me. About Jake, he must be punished and it must be painful and/or humiliating."

"Are you open for suggestions?" Rose asks.

Jake was forced to have a tea party with Haley. Do you wanna know what happened to Crocker?

"Defeated again." Crocker says. "What could be worse?" The Jersey Devil appears. "Did I have to ask?"

**I'll finish this fic here. Maybe I'll continue this storyline if I have enough ideas. Please review.**


End file.
